1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to curved glass cleaning devices, particularly to curved glass cleaning devices for cleaning surfaces such as the interior surfaces of automobile windows, skylights, computer monitors, television set glass surfaces, and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most automobile owners and other consumers would prefer a simple, reliable, and convenient device for cleaning inclined and curved glass surfaces.
Heretofore, a wide variety of glass cleaning devices have been proposed and implemented. None, however, are known to applicant which adequately address the problem of cleaning and buffing curved or angled glass where the human hand does not readily conform to the angle necessary for proper cleaning.
It would be very desirable therefore to have an efficient, reliable, and effective means to clean and buff curved or angled glass such as found on the interior surfaces of automobile windows, skylights, French door frames, oven doors, computer monitors, dishwashers, television set glass surfaces, refrigerator doors, and the like. Moreover, it would be advantageous to have a device where different buffing surfaces could be conveniently substituted, for example, foam, cloth chamois, etc., thereby enabling the device to be utilized to clean and oil articles such as fine tables and furniture.